


Final Fantasy XII: A New World

by ShannyBun



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 12, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy XII - Freeform, Gen, Lolita, Romantic Chemistry, Violence, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannyBun/pseuds/ShannyBun
Summary: After being awakened from an icy coffin found in Giruvegan, Amelia is plunged into a foreign futuristic world caught in tension and verging on war.She must fight to escape the clutches of those who want her back and find a friendly face who can teach her the ways and terrors of Ivalice.





	1. Final Fantasy XII: A New World

Bhujerba. A luscious land, encrusted with glistening blue crystals, effortlessly hovers in the sky. It holds a covert laboratory overseen by the Marquis, Haleem Ondore IV. Excitement and bewilderment buzzes amongst the researchers as they chip away at the mystical ice discovered in the realm of Giruvegan. Enfused with magicks, the icy crystal is surrounded by dancing mist.

"What is this?!... It... It's a girl..?" exclaimed a pale faced archeologist, as he knocked the ice away. And so there was. A rosy cheeked maiden with fair skin and waving auburn hair was entombed within the frosted coffin.  
The doctors gazed in amazement, "By the Gods, this being must be older than the birth of Ivalice!" Crowding around like hungry crows, they lifted the lifeless girl onto a gurney. Her shining hair draped across it as though it was alive, clinging to the bed in fear. Another researcher raised his hand and casted magick upon the young girl's fragile body.

Sparkles glided towards her lithe frame and sunk into her supple flesh.  
"N-nothing... the spell failed. Perhaps the body is too far gone..."  
"Aye it seems so. She must be over ten thousand years old."

Thump. Thump. Thump. A sharp inhaling shot through the room. The girl's eyes unlocked, revealing glimmering emeralds shining in yellow light. Shock suddenly washed across the child's face. Terror painted a canvas in the green gemstones as they scanned frantically around the room. Her lips parted, allowing air to flow into her small chest.  
"She's awakened! Call for the Marquis!" called a guard. The girl immediately shot up out the cushion-padded grave and sprinted to the corner of the room. As the doctors approached slowly, in an attempt to calm her, she fled up the stairs to find an exit. A loud continuous alarm bleated through the corridor, signalling that the flame-haired child had escaped.

The maiden struggled to control her lumbering legs while the feeling of running became familiar again. Upon seeing a small vent which seemingly led to the outdoors, she scrambled up to climb inside. She crawled. Her heart thumping. Her skin sweating. Her eyes staring. Only to the light. Only for the light. She scurried to escape as though she were a rat in a cage.  
Kicking violently with her slim long leg, she forced the grate open and climbed out of the titanium tunnel. The petal-like lips opened wider when her emerald stare was overwhelmed with the image of flying ships. Some sort of machines? Air ships. Air cars. A civilisation grown from intrinsic design and colour. So much beauty. So much that was not known, that was foreign and new.  
"What is this?" She mused, "Am I dreaming?"

When suddenly, she gazed down and was left breathless by the lack of land. Only clouds. Only sky. The land was floating, it was drifting in the air. Dizziness befell her mind but she quickly gained stability. She stumbled to her feet again and carried herself into a nearby window. Her maroon dress swept across the window frame and fell as hard as she did. The white lace of her shirt guarded her chest as she held her hands close.  
"What am I to do? What is this place!?" She muttered. A clanging of metal echoed from beyond the door. The girl trotted to the next room. And the next, to avoid the guard. Scurrying, she closed the door behind her and sighed with relief. Only to be surprised again...

"Hello there. You must be the young Countess of Rozarria, Lady Natalia." chirped a small boy. His hair was coal and slicked back making sharp knives behind his head. His eyes full of joy, shining in blue softer than the skies. His smile was warm and beckoning. Of course, the girl knew not of whom he spoke of. Her eyes darted back and forth until she decided to play the role she was assigned, "Y-yes of course. It is a pleasure to meet you..."


	2. Final Fantasy XII: A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon fleeing the grasp of the Bhujerban researchers, Amelia stumbles into a decadent room only to discover a young boy who greets her sweetly. Mistaken for another, she continues to find a way to escape from the land she has found herself in with the help of her new-found ally.

The boy gleefully walked over to her and held out his hand, “I am Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. I am grateful to find someone else my age here, though, you seem a little older…” He politely smiled and held a twinkle in his eye. The girl looked down calmly and responded, “I was fourteen last month. My birthday is on the seventh of October.”  
The blue-eyed Lord looked confused, “What is an _October_?” with an eyebrow raised he grinned again. The girl frowned, “How could he not know?” she thought. Her frown of confusion turned to worry, and she clasped her little hands. Larsa observed, his face concerned and his voice soothing. He led her to an aged globe that sat quietly in the centre of the drawing room, “Tell me of Rozarria, how did you come to be here?” the young Lord asked sweetly.

Yet, the wondrous girl knew nothing of Rozarria or of this world she found herself in. Instead she froze and the cogs inside her head were at work again, “Well,” she said, “I… You seem to be a lovely person… B-but, I don’t wish to lie…”  
The boy was taken slightly aback, he listened closely and spoke again, “Lie? You need not fear, it’s quite refreshing to have someone be so truthful…” The girl smiled weakly, somewhat trembling at the thought of being caught. “W-well, I apologise for being untruthful, but the fact is I know nothing of Rozarria. I’m not a countess, I’m a common girl from England. My name is Amelia, Amelia Rose. I don’t know where I am or what is happening. All I know is that I must leave this place. W-will you help me?”

Larsa was bewildered. He pursued his curiosity, “I-I will, as a Solidor, ‘tis my duty. But please lend me this knowledge, what year do you believe this to be?” Amelia sighed weakly, her eyes saddened, “Before I fell asleep, the year was 1940. Now I-I have no idea…” Watery droplets started to smother her crystal green eyes and Larsa smiled. He held her fidgeting hands and spoke, “Well, I know not of that year, so I presume it was long before this one. But, you needn’t worry. I would love for you to tell me of your world, and perhaps, I could tell you of mine.”

Amelia’s face lit up. A sudden but gentle calm soothed her body. She began to speak, of the war, of the dictators, of the horror that she had experienced and all of that in between. The young Lord’s face changed from waves of curiosity, to terror, to regret. His darling smile melted into that of sympathy. He understood that the girl was a lost relic and a bounty was on her head. Larsa began to think, and as his family pledged, “’Tis the duty of a Solidor to put ones needs before their own.”


	3. Final Fantasy XII: A Fake Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia, under the guise of a Rozzarian Countess, is taken by an Archadian Judge to Rabanastre under the order of Larsa to prevent her from Bhujerban capture.

The young Solidor listened attentively, his focus unwavered. He began to see the plight of this lost rose. This gentle but fiery flower that was in desperate need of aid. The cunning boy, who still had a heart of gold, decided to help. He told her the tales of Ivalice, of the war in Nabudis, of the destructive power of a thing known as nethicite. A magickal crystal encased with mist that has the capabilities to cast spells and cause both growth and damage. Amelia looked confused, her gentle stare had turned into a thoughtful frown.

“…So…” She breathed, “I’m but a fossil to your people. A relic that is to be hunted down and displayed for observation?” Her shoulders fell slightly and her chest deflated as she sighed. Larsa’s eyes became sorrowful, “…No, I shall not let that be the case. I cannot promise too much, since I am needed in Arcadia. But I want to help. After what you have told me, your world was wrought with terror and war. I intend to prevent you living through such hardship again, as I do for my people.”

The black-haired boy smiled again, and took Amelia’s hand. “Now remember, whilst you are here you are the lady Natalia, from the Western Province of Rozarria.” He led her out of the drawing room and took her down a succession of corridors until he was met by an armour clad man, who wore an eloquently curled horn helmet. Amelia deduced that he was of higher rank than the others, and that he was not a member of the Bhujerban guard. She remained calm and collected however and imagined how that of an aristocrat would behave. Amelia raised her head higher and took a strong stance.

“Lord Larsa, we will leave soon for Arcadia. Ensure that you have bade the Marquis farewell before our departure.” The armoured man turned his gaze to Amelia. Larsa quickly accepted and introduced Amelia as Lady Natalia, who was visiting Bhujerba and would now be escorted to Rabanastre to be cared for by the consul. “Judge Ghis,” said Larsa, “see to it that the Lady is well cared for.” The crimson armoured judge nodded and turned away. It was now that Amelia would be taken from the pursuit of the Bhujerban guard, to a supposed sanctuary in Rabanastre.


	4. Final Fantasy XII: Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in the Royal City of Rabanastre, Amelia follows Judge Ghis to her quarters. However, not all is as it seems...

    The Royal City of Rabanastre

 

Amelia stepped out of the small airship and gazed in awe, her lime crystal eyes sparkling with fascination. The city was bustling and a feeling of change was in the air. To her surprise and mild horror, men and women who appeared to be reptiles stood on two legs and behaved like humans. They talked with humans, they lived like and amongst humans. But in Amelia’s world, such creatures didn’t exist. As she scanned her environment, she was enchanted by the beauty of the architecture. The form of the enormous buildings that held hands with the sky, the way the palm trees gently swayed in the sun stroked breeze.

Judge Ghis escorted her to the palace where a fete for the new consul would be held. Ghis was mostly silent towards Amelia, only speaking on occasion after moments of long, deductive stares. “Does he suspect me?” She thought. She kept her cool and proceeded to follow the lead of the judge.

“Allow me to escort you to your room, my Lady.” Ghis spoke after a short while of guiding her through the golden palace corridors. Door after door after door. The false Lady began to realise that the judge was now leading her away from the guest chambers and instead, towards a guard infested hall. Amelia trembled slightly with worry and remarked, “Y-your Honour? Where exactly are we going? I thought the chambers were back there.” Instead of a reply, she was met with a cold silence.

Fear grew in her stomach and it spread throughout her body like a wildfire. “Judge Ghis, I request to be taken to my quarters.” Amelia attempted to make her voice strong, yet, her worry seeped through.

“I know who you are, imposter. Shortly after your _Highness’_ arrival, word of an escapee from the Bhujerban laboratory was confirmed. An important experiment considered an Ancient had broken free and was on the loose. There was no announcement of Lady Natalia’s arrival before your miraculous appearance.” Ghis scorned. Dread deepened in Amelia’s eyes. Her heart began to race. Her blood began to run. Her skin sweating rapidly. She was trapped without a friend in sight...


	5. Final Fantasy XII: A Chase, A Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposed as an imposter by Judge Ghis, Amelia flees and is followed by his pursuit. Only to discover she is not the only one on the run.

“I see I’ve been found out… I have no intention of being a test subject. Lord Larsa gave you your orders.” Amelia explained with a stern tone as she backed away slowly and frowned. But Ghis was no mountain to be moved.

“With all due respect, _girl_ , it is Lord Vayne who I answer to. And you are to be a possession of Draklor.” His tone shifted and became darker. Without warning, guards began to shout of an intruder. Amelia flinched, however they didn’t seem to be referring to her. Ghis spun his head to face the guards. She used this opportunity to dart in the opposite direction. The judge turned back to see Amelia fleeing.

“Find them! You there, follow me! Do not let the girl escape!” He followed after her and behind him, another armoured man. Amelia sprinted through the maze-like palace. It seemed that knights were scattered everywhere. Her heart was thumping, it almost mimicked the sound of her footsteps. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. She ran aimlessly in hopes of an escape. When unexpectedly, the terrified girl crashed into something. Raising her head from the ground, she realised it was a blond-haired boy, with a similar look of terror. The terror in question, was being chased.

She sprung up immediately and the boy did the same. He raced off and she followed him, “Wait!” she called, “ _Please_ , let me come with you!” He turned his head in shock,  
“No way! They’ll capture us!” The boy shouted back. Amelia grunted quietly and continued to follow. Luckily the guards seemed to be further behind. The two exited to the palace gardens. However, it seemed they were not only being hunted by guards, but by an extravagant pair who were flying on some kind of glowing machine. The woman seemed to have the features of a rabbit, and the gentleman with her was tanned, with shining hazelnut hair and an intricately detailed golden vest.

“Come on, _boy _.__ Hand me that treasure.” The mysterious man commanded. He grabbed the boy’s arm and lifted him, intending to retrieve the jewel he held. The thief kicked his legs in an attempt to escape his grasp, knowing that if the man let go, he would lose his treasure too. Amelia continued to run, avoiding the shots from encroaching sentinels. Upon glancing up to see the commotion occurring in the sky, the gold-vested man’s machine was beginning to crash, leaving them to fall into the swordsmen’s hands. Staring in shock, Amelia focused again on her path, only to realise her doom. Her path was walled by armoured men.


	6. Final Fantasy XII: Garamsythe Waterway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia finds herself saddled with a colourful new team, after narrowly dodging arrest from the Arcadian guard.

Amelia halted in place, wracking her brain to think of a way to evade her impending capture. Rising over her head was a black shadow, looming and growing larger. Her head shot up to see the glowing device falling to the ground, along with the three strangers she encountered. She dived out of the way, dodging the rubble and wreckage. An explosion followed, filling her sight with a flash of red and orange. The ground started to crumble under the impact, forcing the guards to retreat and leaving Amelia and the others to fall below the stone.

Muffled shouting could be heard from above the ruined tomb. Dust drew like a curtain in the air. As it fell, Amelia was able to raise herself from the debris. A faint groaning shattered the silence. “Are you alright?” She asked, as she stumbled towards the boy on the ground.

“Eurgh… Y-yeah… I’m good, what about you?” He questioned with pain in his voice. She sighed and nodded in reassurance of her health.

“Enough of the pleasantries.” Said the mysterious man, “ _Hmph _,__ I daresay I’ve soiled my cuffs…” He fixed his shirt and stood tall, “Hand me that magicite. I’ve had enough trouble today, I’d _rather_ like to collect my prize and be on my way, thank you.” He remarked smugly. The rabbit-eared woman appeared behind him, as though she were armour for his back.

“No way! I found it and I’m keepin’ it! Besides, it’s your fault that we’re down here.” The gold haired boy responded in a somewhat whining voice. Their bickering continued until the man met eyes with the auburn haired girl.  
“You there, what part do you have in this?” His attention was now focused on her, causing the boy to now consider that question as well. “You are not _dressed_ like a commoner… You were inside that palace too?”

Amelia stared strongly, “Well, yes I was. I was taken there by a man named Ghis, he attempted to have me detained in some place he called, Draklor…” Her words seemed to intrigue the man instantly. A leering suspicion stole his expression. She continued, “My name is Amelia. It’s a pleasure to meet you... It’s a shame we’re now fugitives.”

The man curled his grin, “Well, girl. I’m no stranger to having a bounty on my head. The name is Balthier, and this is my partner, Fran.” He gestured towards the woman who remained silent. He approached Amelia a little closer, “Say, I guess that means that you have quite the large bounty on you too…” he mused. The blond boy intervened,  
“You’re a Sky Pirate right?!” His eyes glistening, “That’s why you’re here for _this_?” He held up the stone.

Balthier turned back to him, “I haven’t the time for autographs. Perhaps we’d do better to leave this place at once before the cavalry arrives. If I get you out of here, you hand me that stone. That’s the deal.” His words caused the boy to scoff and he stood quietly. Balthier asked, “What’s your name, boy? It was quite a good find for a lad.”  
“Vaan.” He replied.

“Vaan. Very well then. If we’re to get out of these sewers then we’d best stick together. Who knows what sort of _beasts_ may be lurking.”, Balthier chimed. He turned and faced his partner, “Fran.” She nodded in response and followed him to a stony archway that seemed to lead to a tunnel. Vaan scratched the back of his head and followed too. To some extent, Amelia felt calmer, until she recalled the word ‘beasts’. Knowing nothing of what to expect, she held her head high and tailed her new-found accomplices.


	7. Final Fantasy XII: An Unusual Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia, Vaan, Balthier and Fran try to find their way through the sewers when they encounter a mysterious warrior.

The four fugitives traipsed through the river roads, taking any route that seemed right. The sewers were a watery maze, leading up and down, left and right. The stone was slimy and worn, limescale clung to the gutters like limpets. But the mucus moulded walls appeared to become more and more potent. They suddenly found themselves walking in a suspicious sludge.

“Gross, what’s this?” Vaan said, as he lifted up his feet to examine the bottom of his shoes. Balthier’s eye was caught by a slime trail and he followed like it was a path. The others did the same. Only to witness a gallant woman cutting down some Imperial knights. Vaan raced forward and told the woman to jump down in order to escape. She eventually complied and leaped down, landing in Vaan’s arms. Unfortunately, the guards still tailed her.

Amelia requested that they battle them with surprising fervour, Balthier smiled with an eyebrow raised and proceeded to draw his extraordinary pistol. It shone in the glowing light which streamed through a crack in the rock. The battle begun. The armoured men swung their blades. Left. Right. Vaan used a small dagger to counter them. He lunged into the air and dug the knife into the jugular of one man. Amelia had nothing to use, Fran realised this, lowered her bow and threw her a sharp blade that looked like a katana.

The fleeing woman stung her sword into a knight. A loud clanging produced a spark and both were thrown off balance. Balthier used this moment to steady his shot onto the guard’s leg. His precision found a small section of cotton that allowed the armour to bend with knight’s knee. Bang. The man fell onto one leg. The female sliced through the Imperial’s neck, severing the artery and forcing his blood to gush out of his throat and onto his breastplate like a fountain. The men were dead.

An ambient noise appeared unexpectedly. All turned to face Vaan, who had realised the stolen stone was now glowing with a pulsating light. “Thieves!” She exclaimed, “You have stolen that from the palace!” Her brow was frowned and her voice was authoritative and cold. Her short mousey hair framed her fiery face. Balthier rolled his eyes and asked,  
“Exactly what would _you_ know about this magicite if you had no intention of stealing it? Unless of course you were from the palace _yourself_.” He was confident and bold. The woman was startled and quietened down in an instant and spoke again,

“I am a member of the Resistance. I fight for the memory of Dalmasca before it was infested by the consul. That stone belongs to the true heirs of Dalmasca.” Her words this time were filled with passion. Amelia had a question, and she would not hold back,

“Exactly, _who_ are you?” Her green eyes staring sharply.  
“…A-Amalia…” The woman relied. However, Amelia did not seem convinced. She sensed something faulty in her voice. The others dedcided to merely overlook it and introduced themselves too, agreeing to get through the sewers together and split when they were free.


	8. Final Fantasy XII: The Sewer Fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maze was cold and full of sludge. As they continued, the party realised what hideous thing was the cause.

The group only had each other and they fought through the dreaded sewers. As time went on, they almost forgot the yellowish sludge that followed their steps. Dropping from the ceiling was a flan-like creature. A hideous mesh of slime and life that writhed around in a glutinous pile began to throw toxic gas at the party.

Amelia, with sword in hand, slashed at the jelly form. She cut through it's gelatinous body causing it to separate and screech in pain. Following her was a shot from Balthier, who raised a grin at the girl’s new skill and fired into the slimy mess. Realising he did no damage, Vaan stepped in to use his infamous dagger and slashed violently into the fiend’s wobbly flesh. The woman, Amalia, raised her sword and swung, only to miss and be hit by a foul toxin.

She choked. The coughing intensified when out of the dark came a beautiful twinkling light. Almost a mockery of heaven, it trickled upon Amalia’s skin and relieved her ailment. This magnificent spell was cast by Fran, as she whipped her glorious white hair. Amelia stepped forth once again, dodging the flan’s attack and shredding it into blobby pieces with her sharp weapon.  
The battle was won.

“My my, girl.” Smirked Balthier, “You _certainly _are no stranger to battle…” An impression of admiration echoed in his voice. He speculated that Amelia was no normal girl. A girl nevertheless. His mind was still riddled with questions to how such a child could be connected with Draklor, yet he kept his questions of it scarce, “How is it you know how to fight?” He asked. The emerald-eyed girl gazed downwards as though she was recalling a terrible memory.  
“The war.” She said, “There were such things as secret police and missiles and espionage. If one were to live, one had to learn the ways of war…” Her voice was sullen but strong. Balthier’s eyes flared, he seemed to know the horrors of which she spoke of.__

__“Good girl,” he said, “A smart girl is such an asset.” He looked on and met eyes with Amalia. The mystery woman, who appeared bewildered and offended scowled and looked on in silence. Amelia felt a twinge of blush, she shrugged off the compliment and stood strong._ _


	9. Final Fantasy XII: Encounter With The Firemane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia had seen many beasts in the waterway, but none quite like this. She readied herself for one of her most fearsome battles yet. A fight with the dreaded Firemane.

Minutes turned into hours as the party moved through the waterway, slaying all that found their path. Upon releasing the sluice gate, a crackling noise was heard. A roaring heat turned the air humid and evaporated the gungy gutter streams. _Clap, clop, clap, clop _. An echo of hooves plodded through the arena-like sluice. A blinding explosion of fire erupted in front of the group, causing all of them to shield their eyes.  
In a cautious stance, Vaan quickly sprang into action after witnessing the appearance of a demonic beast. A fiery-maned horse glowing in amber light stood on its hind legs and neighed loudly. The team were to fight once more. __

__Amelia stared in disbelief. The horse was readying to charge, repeatedly dragging back its front hoof. Balthier lined up a shot and blasted the creature’s skull with two powerful slugs.  
The horse bulleted towards Fran, who swiftly dodged but was then knocked to the ground after a backdraft of embers swept across the scene. Amalia held her broadsword, she attempted to swing left and right. The left missed and hit the horse’s hoof, causing it to block. She followed up with a second strike, which sliced through the blazing Firemane’s throat. It whinnied deafeningly and proceeded to charge. Vaan scuttled behind it, trying to break its heel with his lightening jabs._ _

__Amelia, unsure of how to attack, stood startled for just a moment, before acknowledging the creature seemed to try and vaporise any liquids present before attempting to strike. It was with this observation, she lowered her weapon and ran the sluice gate. The horse’s eyes flared and once more dragged its hoof readying to charge and char its victim. Fran, Vaan and Amalia proceeded to attack, trying to dodge the lava-like missiles the beast threw._ _

__Balthier spun his head in search of Amelia. Noticing the girl was turning the valve to open up a drain, he caught onto the idea and began to lure the creature over to the gate. He fired again and again, catching the horse’s attention and forcing it to gallop towards him. Closer. Closer. The creature dashed becoming frighteningly close to Balthier. When finally, with the final turn, Amelia opened the sluice causing a tirade of water to cascade down onto the Firemane._ _

__Glowing magma under trapped rock constructed the monster’s flesh. The flame was no longer its shield. Vaan, Amalia and Fran leaped to strike the stallion with one final blow. A dying cry left the lungs of the slain beast as its fire diminished into the dark corners of the waterway. The party had won. Only to be followed by more misfortune…_ _


	10. Final Fantasy XII: To Nalbina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the Firemane, Amelia and the group are not as lucky as they thought. Their brilliant escape turned into a humiliating capture.

The Firemane’s soul floated up towards the ceiling and the heated atmosphere abandoned the air. The group celebrated their triumph. Slowly but surely, the thundering sound of heavy metal slammed against the ground. It could only be the sound of encroaching Imperials. The mysterious Amalia fled leaving Vaan, Balthier, Fran and Amelia at their hands.  
“Oi oi, well look what we ‘ave ‘ere!” Exclaimed a guard, as he pointed his metal-covered hand at the party, “Looks like we found our bandits.” The Imperial sniggered and the others copied.

“Eurgh,” Balthier grunted under his breath, “crawl out of one hole, into another.”  
“Oi!” Shouted a sentinel, “No chit-chat!” He turned to face the other soldiers and instructed them to perform an arrest. Harsh metal cuffs encased the wrists of all the party, leaving them to the mercy of the Imperials.  
A heavy-bodied guard stepped forth and stated, “Off to Nalbina with ‘em. See to it that they are _well taken care of _.”__

“Nalbina?” Asked Amelia. Balthier turned to her, groaning once again,  
“Yes, the Nalbina Fortress. Seems we are to be imprisoned, my rose.” His eyes were lifeless but his sarcasm was still present. Vaan’s eyes widened in fear and the troop were shepherded by a cocky-looking knight who swaggered with confidence as he led them to the exit and into a barred carriage.

They all sat in silence. Vaan's face was so full of gloominess that his mouth sagged. Balthier, seemingly un-phased, sat with one leg resting on the other as though waiting for a bus. Fran was still and had a similar look of indifference. Amelia couldn't help but notice her situation, she thought to herself, "This is my fault, had I not crossed paths with Vaan they wouldn't have been captured too..."

  
The road was rocky and lasted what felt like a lifetime. The change in scenery from the murky covered walls and grime encouraged Amelia to observe the outside world. They seemed to be travelling through a magnificent golden desert that appeared endless. In the distance she could see more creatures lurking, "So, this is normality?" She pondered as she turned once again to face Balthier, who was still rolling his eyes of course

"So," Amelia began, "Nalbina is a prison?”  
Balthier's face fixed itself with a mix of emotions, "Well, it is more of a fortress, my dear. No one has ever escaped."  
Amelia's eyes widened with worry, "But we shall... Won't we?" She asked hopefully.  
Balthier smiled faintly and a breath escaped his chest, "Of course, my little Amelia, I am _the leading man_ after all..."


	11. Final Fantasy XII: The Nalbina Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive at Nalbina and await to be sent to their jails. Though Balthier has a plan brewing, their shackles forced them to remain under the orders of the Imperials.

The Nalbina Fortress

 

The carriage slowly approached to the foot of the decrepit stronghold. The sandy wind brushed passed the barricaded window, spraying the desert into the cart. The air was hot. The sun was blazing as it sent its whipping rays to lash the faces of all that were under it. The fortress was bold and impressive. Although it was weathered and damaged, its imposing nature still stood solid. The stone was tanned and crumbling, it was as though the building was a prison forged by the sand-like sea itself, an Atlantis of the Sahara. The carriage stopped and a guard came to the door and tugged it open,

“Out with you all! Welcome to your new _home_.” He growled. They all stomped out one by one and were led to the Nalbina entrance. Amelia looked around, she could see all manner of men-like creatures carrying heavy loads of bricks and wood. Others were being scolded by oppressive guards and they buckled under the weight of their own bodies. They repeatedly tried to fight against their dehydration and exhaustion in an attempt to follow their masters’ orders.  
It seemed that they had the prisoners repairing the building. Amelia’s expression filled with sorrow, and Vaan’s face was the same as he met eyes with her. He smiled weakly and reassured her, “It’s gonna be okay.” Amelia smiled back and they both faced forwards again.

“Right, you lot! Seems there’s no room in the top prisons… Looks like your dwellings will be the bottom dungeons _*huehuehue*_.” He chuckled and fixed them all into a line made out of chain. As they entered the vault, captives were scattered around. Almost all of them looked sickly and feeble. They were allowed to be free of their chains since their weak bodies shackled them from movement. Groans called towards the guards in desperation, “W-a-a-a-a-a-t-e-r-r-r…” begged a withering old man.

“Step aside, insurgent! The dust is where you worms belong.” The soldier trod passed without a flinch and barked obscenities to other despairing convicts. From the distance, screams and cries could be heard. “Hurry up!” a guard shouted as he whipped a strap of leather across the back of a man, “Get up, the day won’t wait for a maggot!” The man’s back began to gush with blood and his eyes looked up to his oppressor with fear, pain and anguish.

“Balthier!” Whimpered Amelia. He turned and saw her watery eyes. He sighed with grief and rummaged into his vest to provide her with a square piece of silken cloth.  
“Stay strong, child. We shan’t be here long…” He whispered. She nodded in return and held back her tears. The group unanimously agreed to go along with the façade and wait for their perfect moment to strike.


	12. Final Fantasy XII: A Brawl is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days have passed since the party were imprisoned in Nalbina. As Fran sets off to find a way to escape, the others find themselves tied up in some colossal trouble.

Amelia breathed gently as she slept on the dusty ground. The dancing sand leaped into her nose and caused her to cough. She awoke.

“Ahhh, finally awake.” Chimed Balthier as he smiled wryly. Suddenly, a seemingly lifeless Vaan shot up too, “Well, that’s ideal then,” He continued, “Fran has left to go find a way out. Vieras have superior senses in comparison to us Humes. She shan’t be long.”

The chamber they were housed in was almost like a tomb. It was ancient and decorated with antique vases that were either carpeted with dust or smashed to pieces. There was a single window that reached high up the wall, allowing lazy rays of light particles to glide around the catacomb. There was a single bench, which the _leading man_ had claimed for himself. Balthier, switching his eyes between the two youths sat calmly. He had an aura of confidence that no situation seemed to be able to waver.

“I take it you’ve been to a place like this before?” Amelia questioned with a hint of sarcasm. The leading man smirked,

“Well, it’s hardly a _non-familiarity_. It’s rather difficult being so popular.” He replied with matching mockery and a small grin. Amelia raised her eyebrow but kept her face smirked.

“I see,” she said flatly, “You must like it here then, since you’ve come _often_. Seems cosy. Cosy enough that we needn’t have chains.” She stood up and brushed off the dirt that clung to her burgundy dress. “I don’t suppose you’ve ever checked out of this _fine_ establishment before?”

Balthier stood too, his smile grew larger but his tone remained, “There’s more than one way to _checkout_ of a hotel, my dear.”

“There’s more than one way to get _caught_ checking out of a hotel without paying the fee also.” She replied readily.

“You mustn’t worry, Fran will find a way.”

And just as he finished, a sound of fighting broke out from outside the cell. Muffled shouting filled with aggression trampled through the air breaking any peace that was created by the flickering of the setting sun. Vaan turned around and went closer to the exit to investigate. His brow frowned and his eyes widened. He approached hastily and disappeared from the room.

“Hey!” He shouted to a pair of thuggish creatures. Their pig-like faces and bulging eyes targeted Vaan. The two boulders laughed at his advancement and turned their attention away from the cowering Bangaa.

“Balthier,” asked Amelia, “what are those stout beings with boar-ish features called?” Her face was a mix of disgust and worry.

“…. Seeqs…. And there’s a few of them.” Balthier mumbled with disappointment, “Oh Vaan, when will you learn to stay out of trouble?”

Amelia threw a look of irony at Balthier; who stopped in his tracks momentarily, acknowledged his hypocrisy and rolled his eyes before continuing towards Vaan. Amelia grinned and followed. It was upon their swift arrival that Vaan was being cornered by three angry Seeqs who clearly wanted to fight. Balthier, although unarmed, fired a round of insults to them all, suggesting that they back off or else. The Seeqs took the bait and shredded it, leaving only one option. To be thrown into the fighting pit and settle their bout with battle…


	13. Final Fantasy XII: Dirt Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaan and Balthier are plunged into the fighting pit to face three blood-thirsty Seeqs, leaving Amelia as a bystander. As the battle draws out, an interruption takes place providing an unexpected opportunity.

The beasts crushed their fists together and closed in on the group. Balthier quickly dodged, as did Vaan, only to be caught by the whirlwind of the larger Seeq’s punch. The men were knocked onto the arena’s ground which caused a plume of dust to reach for the ceiling. Amelia jolted. The Seeqs gathered at the edge of the pit and laughed at the men below. Beginning to frown with fury, Amelia mustered up her strength and charged up behind the aggressors sending them tumbling after Vaan and Balthier into the ditch.

They landed with a heavy thud as they piled on top of each other. Painful grunts left their snouts. Balthier and Vaan were already standing. A wall of prisoners gathered around the pit to watch the action, some cheering, some jeering and others looking on in silence.

“Well now, Vaan, I do hope you’ve got _some_ strength in those young arms.” Remarked Balthier, as he fixed his cufflinks. Vaan eyed him with a touch of panic as he realised only he and Balthier were to fight the three large and belligerent Seeqs. Both of them took a battle stance and prepared to end the conflict once and for all.

The Seeqs stumbled to their feet. Balthier took the opportunity of their dizziness to strike the largest, in hopes of taking him out first. As he swung his leg like lightening, an enemy Seeq attempted to step in. Cushioning the blow for the leader, the smaller Seeq was sent pummelling into the dirt. The meteor-like fist of the large Seeq swept violently across his chest, but his lumbering swing allowed Balthier to dodge. Although the enemies were larger and stronger, speed and wit were the key to the fight.

Amelia watched from the side lines, feeling helpless but still managing to find optimism after placing her trust in Balthier’s sharp mind. She observed at they threw fists back and forth. It was a spectacle seeing the men glide so rapidly around the pit, jumping from spot to spot like electricity short-circuiting in a motherboard. And like machines, their deductive hits finally wore the thick exterior of the Seeqs away. They were now sweating swines that were labouring their breaths.

Eventually, after Balthier and Vaan landed the final blow to the ringleader, a shout from a convict encaged the excitement.

“It’s the guards! Everyone leave!” He cried, before a rhythm of armour orchestrated through the air. The prisoners dispersed like ants, scrambling back to their cells to avoid corporal punishment. However, Amelia remained.

“Jump down!” Balthier called whilst clenching his teeth. Amelia obeyed. The three clung to the wall beneath the catwalk on which the guards were stood. They were seemingly undetectable.

“...You three!” A commanding voice jeered. The eyes of the party shot open, enlarged and alarmed. “What are you doing avoiding your duties! You were instructed to shift materials! Pick yourselves up, you fools. If you wish to brawl, test my patience again and you shall be met with a fight…” The commander seemed to walk away, allowing his sentinels to pick up after the winded Seeqs.

From the corner behind a metal gate, whispered a familiar voice, “This way, there is a way out…” Balthier became calmer and followed the voice, leaving Vaan and Amelia still startled and confused. Out of the shadowy curtain of darkness that fell behind the gate, appeared Fran. They all approached the metal barrier that she had lifted and crawled underneath to their freedom from the arena. The Seeqs were dragged away, and the Imperials were clueless as to the events just past.


	14. Final Fantasy XII: A Secret Convict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailing the tunnels and dodging the guards had become the norm in the Nalbina Dungeons. Though in the attempt to escape, the group stumble upon what seems to be a hidden convict destined for death.

The party scurried silently down the dusty passage. Whilst racing past the endless doorways, something shiny caught Amelia’s eye. She stopped and turned to face it, a grin grew across her face as she realised it was the belongings of the group. She called over to Balthier and pointed to the goods. A liveliness was born in his eyes as he spied some treasure too.

“Ahhh, nothing like a convenient bag of gold to wash down the surprise of discovering our possessions.” Remarked Balthier, as he scooped up the loot. They all reattached their weaponry and proceeded through the tunnel maze. Vaan’s haste was halted by the pullback from Balthier’s arm,

“Slow down, it seems there are guards patrolling here too. We ought to tread lightly.” Vaan’s befuddled face focused as he locked onto an Imperial. They crouched lower and targeted a nearby cover, where they would sneak from wall to wall to evade the sentinels. Wandering through the warren, Fran’s senses had led them to a robust door. However, a swarm of sentinels had beaten them to it. Though this was not a misstep.

“…It seems to be an exit from Nalbina…” Fran mused aloud. In the middle of the armoured boulders stood the stronger mountain.

“I believe that man is a Judge.” Whispered Amelia, as the party stared waiting for their moment to follow behind. The man that Amelia spoke of had impressive chainmail and a unique helm which resembled the horns of a goat. The metal was incredibly detailed, hiding swirls and symbols within every glimmering layer of steel. A mysterious metal mask concealed his face leaving only the echo of his voice to be known.

The Imperials marched through the door, oblivious of the runaways’ existence. They slithered in after them, leaving the door to muffle their steps with a heavy clout. The troop of soldiers continued on towards a chained man hanging by his arms in a cage. The Judge approached, removing his helmet and revealing his face. He had sharp features with serious eyes. His frown deepened upon seeing the man in chains. The group hid behind a nearby stone railing.

“…You’ve grown very thin, Basch.” The armoured man spoke. The name seemed to prompt Vaan’s interest and he peered over the grate. “…Less than a shadow, less than a man.” He continued, “Sentenced to death and yet you live? Why?”

“…To silence Ondore.” Said the withered man, “How many times must I say it?!”

“Is that all?” asked the Judge sharply.

“Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your _masters?_ ” Staring with hatred, the prisoner scowled at the Judge causing him to scoff at the comment and at the glare.

“We’ve caught a leader of the Insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre. The woman, Amalia, _who could that be?_ ” Smiling wryly, the Judge paused to bask in the convict’s concern. He growled weakly. “Such a faithful hound to cling so to a falling kingdom…”

“Better than throwing it away!” Exclaimed the chained man with newfound vigour.

“ _Throwing it away?_ As _you_ threw away _our_ homeland?” The judge replaced his helmet and walked away in anger. His minions followed behind. The chamber was now permeated with an aura of unrest, though the stirrings in Vaan seemed much more feral.


	15. Final Fantasy XII: The Barheim Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally being able to emerge from the shadows, Amelia and the party approach the cell of the prisoner. What entails afterwards not only saps the tranquility from Vaan, but opens up a new maze of madness beneath the abyss.

Balthier crept out from behind the pillar, prompting the prisoner's suspicion.

"Who goes there...?" He called, yet his question fell on deaf ears. Fran proceeded to describe a mist she felt that seeped through the dungeon. Balthier nodded and prepared himself to climb down, "You are no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead... Especially when they happen to be king-slayers..." Balthier retorted to the desperate man, turning his face away to glance downward yet again. The shackled man jolted and began to plea,

"I did not kill him!" His face was leathery and weary, yet fire was contained in his eyes when he spoke.

" _Is that so?_ I'm glad to hear it." Said the Leading Man, finally walking away from cage after tiring of conversation. Amelia stared at the man, then flicked her eyes to Vaan, who seemed to be agitated.

"Please get me out! For the sake of Dalmasca."

This sentence enflamed Vaan, who sneared and leapt onto the cage; "Dalmasca! What do _you_ care about Dalmasca!? Everything..! Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died. Every single one. Even my brother... YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Balthier interrupted, "The guards will hear!" Prompting Fran to take matters into her own hands, "I'm dropping it." She said as she kicked the lever causing a clanking rope of metal to plummet the cell downwards. " _Ahhh_ , pirates without a sky.", Balthier clasped Amelia's arm before jumping onto the iron bars. Like a flock of birds, Fran, Balthier and Amelia glided onto the cage and descended with Vaan down the abyss beneath.

A murky mist floated skywards. The cell had crashed into the lower floors breaking the iron open, flinging the bearded prisoner to the ground. The party were once again buried beneath the dirt and shrouded in dust. Yet, this place did not mirror a stoney dome covered with a blanket of sand, it instead was a mechanical mine containing switches and trickets unknown to Amelia. As the mist settled, Vaan rose to his feet to continue his tirade against the prisoner, but before he could swing at the man, Balthier whipped his hand around Vaan's arm and pulled him away.

"Spare us your quidities," commanded Balthier.

"-Yeah but he's a-!"

"A traitor, I know. Stay here and fight if you want..." Balthier directed his words now to the man, "If you can walk, let's go."

"You're taking him with us!?" Vaan exclaimed, and the Skypirate responded, "We could use another sword arm."

The blond-haired prisoner arose from the ground, standing tall and humble. "And you have it."

Vaan seethed and reluctantly remained quiet. Amelia smiled at the scarred man, his eyes were warm and tired. He smiled weakly back, acknowledging he is merely a guest. The five members proceeded forwards into a hub with an enormous electrical generator stationed in the centre. As Amelia trailed behind the party down the stairs, she noticed a strange glowing card lodged behind a barrel. She quietly trotted over to it, holding her burgundy dress aside before bending to reach it. She stared at it in awe. The card appeared to be some sort of key, it glowed with a yellow light which was forged into multiple paths of lines that decorated the stone it was built on. She held it excitedly and followed the group, who had stopped at a large metal gate.

"Well, it appears it's locked." Balthier observed, Amelia wriggled through them all and passed the card to the Leading Man.

"I have found a strange contraption, it appears to have power of sorts." She said. Balthier looked at it briefly and turned to the door, he noticed a card device mounted on the wall next to it. He smiled, "Our little Amelia seems to have found the key." He strolled over and dropped the card in the reader, a loud grumbling shook the floor and the metal gate slowly retracted upwards providing access to the dark mines ahead...


End file.
